This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, mobile terminals have been widely applied in numerous aspects of people's life, and have become a leading factor in the development of the semiconductor industry. The majority of the existing mobile terminals are provided with chargeable batteries to power system circuits in the mobile terminals. As an increasing number of functions supported by the portal mobile terminals are emerging, their system circuits also consume more and more power, and given a limited capacity of the batteries, the mobile terminals operate for a shorter and shorter period of time after the batteries are charged, so that the batteries have to be charged more and more frequently.